


[podfic] A Jet All the Way

by growlery



Series: [podfic] Panic! at Horace Mantis [1]
Category: Bandom, JONAS
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Crack, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, kevin is easy for otters playing trumpets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new band at Horace Mantis; JONAS feel the need to defend their territory. <i>There's one who's girly as in he's wearing a pretty pink shirt under his blazer and carrying a sparkly pink notebook, and one who's girly as in he kind of looks like a girl, and one who's girly as in he kind of looks like a girl but he has better hips than the other one. Kevin's pretty sure he can rule out the guy with the beard, at least.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Jet All the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Jet All The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91951) by [HectorRashbaum (FifteenDozenTimes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/HectorRashbaum). 



> Music is from New Perspective by Panic! at the Disco.

  
  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?gde3maf0ezww72p)  
mp3 / 19:55 / 18.2MB

[podbook of the series at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?de89xauzk10ph3r)  
m4b / 39:50 / 69.0MB


End file.
